The invention relates to a tool used in a breaking hammer. The tool has an impact surface, on which impact pulses can be provided with a percussion device of the breaking hammer. At the opposite end of the tool, there is a tip that under the influence of the impacts penetrates rock and breaks it. Further, the tool has fastening surfaces for fastening to the breaking hammer.
The invention further relates to a breaking hammer and its use. The field of the invention is described in more detail in the preambles of the independent claims of the patent application.
A breaking hammer is typically used as an attachment device in an excavator or another work machine when the intention is to break rock, concrete or some other relatively hard material, for instance. The breaking hammer has a percussion device, with which impacts can be provided to a tool that is fastened to the breaking hammer and transmits the impact pulses to the material to be broken. The percussion device has a percussion piston that makes a reciprocating motion and hits an impact surface at the top end of the tool. At the same time as impacts are provided with the percussion piston, the tool is pressed against the material to be broken, and the tool penetrates into the material to be broken under the influence of the impact and pressing and breaks it. Generally, the breaking hammer is used in the upright position, when breaking boulders and ground crust. The tool of the breaking hammer is supported by bearing bushings to the body of the breaking hammer. Bearing bushings wear in use, as a result of which an angle error forms between the percussion piston and tool over time. As a result of this angle error, the impact surfaces of the percussion piston and tool may damage during percussion operation.